hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 03
This is the third volume of the Hell Girl manga series, created by Miyuki Eto. It was released on August 8, 2008. This page will give the details of the plot in each chapter in Volume 3. Chapter 11: A Gloomy Job Mayu Fuji is a middle school student who is set to work at a country fair in order to gain at least 30,000 yen (around USD $250) for the summer. However, for her age, she isn't allowed to work until she is 18, so she forges her application in order to work at the fair. Shigeo Nakatani, the supervisor, accepts her application and allows her to work for five days, which is an easy gain for the money Mayu needs. He then offers an anime girl uniform. Mayu meets Nozomi Aida, a working girl at the fair, who also wears a uniform, and the two become close friends. Mayu then hears screams, but Nozomi states it's the haunted house, called 'Hell's Inferno', and she says it scares everyone who goes in. However, she mentions that a few people have gone missing when going through the 'Lake of Blood', and it is believed to be really haunted by the ghosts of the missing people. During lunch time, Nozomi explains that she lives with her older sister, in order to go to beauty school, and she even pays the tuition. In the changing room, Nakatani slips something in Nozomi's purse and features a grin. After Nozomi leaves, Mayu gets changed into her regular clothes and leaves. However, she spots Nozomi hanging out with Nakatani, and Mayu grows a bit envious. The next day, Mayu asks Nozomi if she is dating Nakatani, but she declines that she isn't and she invites Mayu over to her house after work. However, Nozomi takes the day off, after falling ill on the job. Nakatani asks Mayu about going out for lunch; she accepts the offer, and asks if he is dating Nozomi, but he says no. The two go out to a fancy restaurant, where Nakatani explains that he would hate for Mayu to leave. The next day, Mayu is concerned for Nozomi because she hasn't come to work, and she hasn't replied to Mayu's e-mails. A group of children then pass Mayu and they talk about Hell Correspondence. At the office, Mayu is surprised to learn that Nozomi quit and found another job. Mayu offers to return some things to Nozomi, but is shocked when Nozomi's sister says she hasn't returned in three days. On her last day of work, Nakatani gives Mayu her pay-check, but he states that a friend of his has a shop in case she wants to work, but Mayu declines. He then gets a phone call and he takes it. Mayu notices a purse that is similar to Nozomi and she 'accidentally' bumps into it. She discovers that Nozomi's pay-check is in the bag and confronts Nakatani, but he shows her (Mayu's) middle school ID. Nakatani then states that young individuals like Nozomi and Mayu want his money, and it turns out, that he traps them in the 'Lake of Blood' in Hell's Inferno, and his 'friend' picks them up to sell them into prostitution and Mayu is next. After being thrown into the 'Lake of Blood' by Nakatani, Mayu remembers Hell Correspondence and she uses her cell phone to summon Nakatani's name and then Ai arrives. Nakatani sees that Hell's Inferno is open and checks it out. Ren appears and shows Nakatani's past of being a pedophile and a con-artist. Hone Onna then grabs him from behind and threatens to pull out his tongue. Wanyuudou appears and asks Nakatani what hell he prefers, but he runs away to the 'Lake of Blood'. Then, Nozomi appears and she states that Nakatani actually took videos of her and Mayu and send them on the Internet. Then, half of her face begins to rot and fall off. Suddenly, sharp spikes shoot out of the lake and one pierces through Nakatani's foot, while the three assistants watch in amusement. Nakatani figures it must be a dream, but Hell Girl rises from the 'Lake of Blood' and she takes Nakatani to the real hell. Mayu is rescued and is taken to the hospital, where she makes a full recovery. The police follow Nakatani's friend's route and they rescue Nozomi and the other children that were sold into prostitution. Mayu states that the grown-up world has consequences, but going to hell will be the real deal. Back at the amusement park, Ai takes a ride in 'Hell's Inferno'. Chapter 12: The Cheat Saori Kojima is a middle school student preparing herself along with many other students to study for high school entrance exams. After a math test, Saori ends up at the bottom of the charts. The class president, Katsunosuke Hayasaka has succeed in getting a better grade than her. That afternoon, her sensei orders her to study until she has memorized some material. Saori has worked really hard in school, only because she promised her late father to become a teacher, but the only problem is, she isn't good at studying. Hayasaka interrupts Saori's progress in order to get something and he notices her studying, and he offers himself as a tutor. The tutoring has done Saori a lot of good. After a test, she succeed in getting a higher grade than before. Hayasaka continues to tutor Saori and she believes they'll end up as a couple. However, after another test, Saori is at the top of the charts, surpassing Hayasaka, which makes him jealous and angry. Later that day, Hayasaka asks Saori to go out with him, and she happily accepts. At home, Saori is awarded an allowance for her hard work and she wonders what to spend it on. Saori decides to get contacts and abandons her glasses, which her friend is delighted. Both Saori and Hayasaka begin dating and he offers her a finger ring as a gift. One day, however, while Saori is out of the classroom, Hayasaka secretly takes back the ring. Later, Saori is horrified to see that her ring is missing, and constantly searches for it, but gives up. During a test, Saori can't concentrate and ends up dropping a few places on the chart. Hayasaka encourages her to do harder on the next test. However, after taking an English essay, the sensei talks to her and says that both her and Hayasaka's essays are the same, and the sensei suspects she's cheating. Then, everyone in her classroom begins to bully her for cheating, but Saori swears that she never did cheat. Saori begs Hayasaka to help her, but he declines by saying that she is pitiful. Saori gives up in trying to tell the truth to everyone, but she fears that she'll end up quiting school. That night, Saori uses her cell phone to contact Hell Correspondence and summons Hayasaka's name. Hell Girl appears and gives Saori the straw doll, informing her of what will happen once the string is pulled. Then, Saori spots Hayasaka with another girl, and he informs that he stole back the ring, and he even swapped the English essays. He also says that he really wanted to be number one again, and he really didn't care about Saori. Hearing enough of the conversation, Saori pulls out the doll and pulls the string, therefore her revenge is granted. For the punishment, Hone Onna is a teacher, and she informs Hayasaka that he failed the last test and must make up for it. Then, the ground gives way and Hayasaka falls through, but grabs a rope. Hone Onna informs that if he fails the make-up, he'll fall in sulfuric acid, and she begins to ask him questions. However, Hone Onna suspects that he is cheating and Ren asks him to translate a sentence from Spanish to Japanese, but Hayasaka has no clue what language it is. He is lowered to the sulfuric acid and he begs them to let him live, but they say he has taken a lot of pride in being the best. Then, Hell Girl appears; she delivers her speech and once she finishes, the rope snaps, and Hayasaka falls in, going straight to hell. Awhile later, everyone realizes that Saori has been telling the truth of not cheating, after she gets a higher grade from a test. The sensei informs her that she can go to high school, thanks to her grades, and she accepts. She then prays to her dad to watch over her from heaven, because she won't see him upon her death. Chapter 13: Love Betrayed During a soccer game, the girls watch as Yuto Ogata scores. Kana Matsuoka and Yukari Hasegawa are managers for the middle school soccer team. Kana and Yuto are secretly dating, because dating between club members is prohibited, as both education and participation are important. Yukari often helps out, such as getting the two out of trouble and turning away other girls who want to see Yuto. Then one day, while washing some clothes, Kana slits her wrist from a razor that was hidden in the laundry. Yuto is concerned for her injury, which causes several other girls to yell at her, and Kana thinks that one of them must've put the razor in the laundry. Yukari decides to take over for Kana for the rest of the day and Kana goes home. Then, Kana finds that her new sneakers are ruined and she calls Yukari. The two believe that someone must be after Kana for dating Yuto and the two decide to lie low for awhile. The next day, Kana begins to make tea for the soccer team and watches Yuto from the window. Suddenly, someone throws the hot kettle at Kana and she receives a few burns. At the nurse's office, Kana gets her burns treated and Ai, the Hell Girl passes by. At the end of the game, the coach announces who will be going to the county sports meet, and Yuto is one of them. Both Kana and Yukari go to the changing room, when someone roughly passes them, dropping Yuto's ruined jacket. Kana now fears that Yuto is being targeted, too. Kana fixes the jacket that night and receives a call from Yukari, who informs her who might be targeting her, Goro Yamane, another player in the soccer game, who wasn't chosen for the sports meet. Kana goes to the park to meet with Yukari, but finds Goro Yamane instead. Goro informs that he hates Yuto, because he would always surpass him in the game. Then, Goro pulls out a knife and threatens to kill her, but Yukari arrives and Goro runs away. Yukari tells Kana to not inform the coach about the incident, or it will ruin the big game for them. While walking home with Yuto, Kana tells him to not go with her any more, because he should focus on the big game. The next day, Kana is called to the coach's office, who reveals photos of her and Goro, and the coach believes they are dating. Kana tries to tell him about what had happened, but she can't, otherwise the team won't go to the game. The coach forces her to quit and she does. Kana decides to make the hard decision to break up with Yuto. Kana runs off to hide from him and is comforted by Yukari, who informs her of Hell Correspondence. That night, Kana contacts Hell Correspondence, but before she could summon Goro's name, Yuto calls and tells her some disturbing news. At school, Yukari is called to the soccer club's office and she is horrified to discover that the team found out about her and Goro dating. Yukari was actually behind the incidents, so that Kana could quit and Yukari would take her place. Then, the team members turn on Yukari, who runs away to hide, and she can't figure out who took pictures of her and Goro. Then, Kana appears and she tells Yukari that she was the only one who knew of her relationship with Yuto and Yukari admits the razor and the hot kettle incidents. Kana begins to cry, but blood flows down her cheeks, wanting to know why Yukari would do such acts. Yukari explains that Kana had been so annoying, such as buying the sneakers similar to Yukari's and for taking Yuto on dates, and she really loved Yuto. Kana turns into Hell Girl, delivers her speech, and with the wave of her kimono sleeve, Yukari is sent to hell by drowning under a huge pile of skulls. Awhile later, things go back to normal for the soccer team, including Kana and Yuto. The two begin to date, again, but still in secret. Kana shows the black fire symbol on her chest and shows no regrets for sending Yukari to hell. Chapter 13.1: Bonus Chapter: Tacking Stitchers This chapter tells the story of Ai's early life, before becoming Hell Girl. In present day Tokyo, a school student Rie Yamauchi is angry because her boyfriend, Sentarou Shibata goes out with a different girl. She summons his name on Hell Correspondence and Hell Girl arrives, delivering the straw doll to Rie, and informs her of what will happen once the string is pulled. Rie explains to Ai that when she and Sentarou started middle school, they went on dates, but when they changed classes, Sentarou started to go out with another girl. Ai allows Rie to decide weather or not to send him to hell. The assistants grow concern for their mistress; ever since she received Rie's request, she started to act strange, because of the boy's name. Ai goes to Rie's school and looks after Rie, who hasn't pulled the string. Later that day, Rie decides to give back the doll, because she believes that Sentarou isn't cheating on her. However, Hone Onna and Ren appears and inform Rie that humans only exist to hate others, and Ai has lived for four hundred years, witnessing people's grudges, and Ai begins to tell her story. In the Edo period, in a small village near the mountains, a group of village boys taunt the young Ai and throw rocks at her. Then, her cousin, Sentarou arrives and orders the bullies to leave, but they yell out that Ai is not of this world because she brought a dead butterfly back to life. Ai explains that the butterfly wasn't dead and only held it before releasing it. Sentarou doesn't care what other people say about Ai, because she's his favourite cousin. At Ai's house, the village elders arrive to inform the family that Ai has been chosen to be a sacrifice to the mountain god, as it is tradition to have a girl of seven years of age to be brought to the mountain god's shrine. Her parents beg the elders to spare their daughter, but they leave, so they tell Sentarou what to do. At the ceremony, the villagers, including Sentarou watch as Ai is sent away to the shrine. Once she arrives, the elders force her inside and lock the door, leaving Ai alone in the dark. Sentarou arrives and takes her to the mountain stream, where she will be safe. Six years pass, a famine has fallen upon the village and the people struggle to grow enough food and they beg to the mountain god for help. Sentarou looks after Ai during the six years, offering her food, clothes, and company. It is during this time that Ai's black hair grows long, making her beautiful. One night, Sentarou tells Ai that they should leave the village and Ai accepts the offer. Suddenly, a group of village people appear and see that Ai is still alive, and they take them back to the village, where they will perform a ritual. Ai and her parents are brought to the mountain god's shrine, bound and blindfolded, and they cry out to spare them. Then, the villagers take shovels and hit them, killing Ai's parents, but Ai is knocked-out, and they throw them into a pit. Sentarou begins to cry, waking Ai, but the villagers begin to fill up the pit with dirt, and praying to the mountain god to forgive them. Ai cries out to Sentarou to save her, but the villagers force him to shovel down dirt, too. Ai's blindfold loosens and she sees Sentarou throwing down dirt, but he then runs away. Ai calls out to the villagers that she will hate them, even in death she will hate them. Suddenly, Ai raises herself from the pit, and fire begins to engulf the village and the people. Back at the present day, the assistants inform Rie that after Ai destroyed the village, she received a punishment worse than damnation, and she sent people to hell, but Ai must lock away her own hatred. Ai asks if Rie still hates Sentarou and then, a dark force begins to choke him. The assistants beg her to stop, but she knocks them out with an energy blast. Ai tells Rie that Sentarou, her boyfriend will never come to her, just like Senatrou, Ai's beloved cousin. Rie than begs Ai to stop and informs her that she wants to remember the good times she had with her boyfriend, and she tells Ai that her cousin really loved her. Rie hands back the straw doll and Ai's anger subsides. Ai and her assistants head home and Hone Onna asks her mistress if she has forgiven Sentarou, her cousin, but Ai isn't sure. Then, they inform her that Senatrou built a temple to honor her and the other children that were sacrifices to the mountain god. Sentarou apologizes to Rie and tells her that his club's manager was falling for him and he just couldn't say no, and the two embraced. Ai smiles at the two and she goes on home with her assistants. Chapter 13.2: Tsugumi-chan Summer Category:Volumes